Unconditional Love
by Prongslove20
Summary: I don't know how I'll survive this year without either killing myself or stabbing Malfoy multiple times. I loathe him. He had taken what was dear to me and hadn't even realised it. I know I had never treated him fairly, but I am never going to accept that. If Jenny and Alex hadn't been by my side, the past six years would have been terrible, thanks to Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

"B-RING"

This was the blasted sound that woke me up today morning. The stupid alarm clock. I swear those things were made to make my life miserable! I reluctantly got up and trudged down the stairs, and was immediately greeted by what seemed like thousands of cheery calls of 'good morning'! Bleh. Stupid morning people. It should be illegal to be able to function before 12.00 every morning. I walked over to my mom and dad who were seated on the couch by the window drinking wonderfully smelling coffee. I plonked down next to my dad and stole his coffee. I love coffee. I am a caffeine addict through and through! My day is dead without coffee! I scooped up the daily prophet and flipped through, it was the same bullshit about stupid ministry reforms.

Just when I was about to reach the gossip Column which was usually about at least one of my family members, a hand snatched the paper from me. I glared up to see my dear old cousin Albus looking at me with his oh-so-innocent, perfect, emerald green eyes which the jerk inherited from his dad. He held up an envelope in his hand and realising that they were our Hogwarts letters I let out a squeal of joy! I had been waiting for this the whole summer! I was going to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year! I snatched the letter from his outstretched hand and ripped it open.

And searched for the round object I was so hoping to find. YES! I was head girl! I took the badge out with a lot of care so as to not damage it and ran to my mom and showed it to her!

She beamed at me," ROSIE! Iam soo happy for you, sweetheart! You got what you deserved! ",she enveloped me in fierce hug and gave me a peck on the cheek still beaming from ear to ear. My dad walked in and squealed like a little school girl when he saw the badge in my hand!

"You make me proud Rosie! Wait till I rub this into Malfoy's face. Ha! My baby is Head Girl!"

I gave him a fleeting hug and went to find Albus, wondering who the head boy was. Al had obviously gotten Quidditch Captain, he was after all the son of the one and only Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley the youngest seeker of the Holyhead Harpies! Al congratulated me and ruffled my hair. Just when he was about to say something, the front door banged open and Scorpius Malfoy, Al's best mate , the person I have come to loathe over the past few years stomped in with an arrogant I-own-the-world smirk on his gorgeous face, wait a second did I just say gorgeous? I meant sickening. He held up something in his hand and my jaw fell open in shock.

It was a badge identical to mine, except with Head Boy written on it.

That's just freaking wonderful.

Looks like dad's not going to be rubbing anything in Malfoy senior's face after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It's like whenever something good happens to me, Malfoy always appears out of nowhere to ruin it in some way or the other.

If you haven't still realised, Malfoy and I aren't exactly the best of friends. I bother to tolerate him only for the sake of my cousin Albus.

Albus and Scorpius hit it off the moment they met each other, don't ask me why, I curse the stars for that day.

* Flashback*

It was on the Hogwarts Express that they first met each other, Al and I were walking down the aisle when he suddenly bumped into someone. I was walking behind Al, trying to balance my trunk, robes and wand, all at the same time, when he suddenly stopped I had to put all my effort in trying not to let my stuff crash to the floor. But alas, everything went crashing down and I, thanks to my zero sense of balance, went crashing down with them. It was a sight to behold.

My hair was all over the place, I was sprawled across the aisle surrounded by all my things, trying desperately to hide my burning face behind my trunk. I think I just laid there for a couple of minutes before two pairs of hands lifted me up. Of course one person was Al and guess who the other person was? That's right, Scorpius bloody Malfoy.

All I could see was a mop of platinum blond hair. They lifted me up and it took me a second to regain my balance. And that's when I got a clear look at him. Typical Malfoy.

Platinum blond hair, pale skin, way too expensive clothes, stormy grey eyes and of course, the I-own-the-world smirk. He was making a valiant effort to not burst out laughing right then, but the same couldn't be said for my lovely cousin.

The second I was fine, he burst out laughing and that set Malfoy off. They laughed for what felt like eternity, while I stood there with my arms tightly crossed, silently seething.

Both of them were red faced when they were done laughing and they atleast had the courtesy to apologise.

"I am so sorry Rosie, it was all in good humour. I swear", said Albus.

"Yeah Weasley, I guess we shouldn't have laughed, I apologise", said Malfoy.

I sighed and after threatening to kill them if it ever happened again, I forgave them.

We were just standing there looking at each other, yes , it was a tad bit awkward to say the least.

"I guess introductions are in order, hey, I am Scorpius Malfoy and of course I know who you guys are, everyone in the wizarding world knows who you guys are", he said with a huge grin.

"Uhuh, yeah, that's true, but just for the sake of formality, I am Albus Potter and this is the lovely Rose Weasley, we're cousins", laughed Al. Malfoy shook our hands.

The both of them became friends immediately, even though they were expected to be enemies by everybody, they hit it off and proved everyone wrong. I, on the other hand had a little difficulty. You see, after our initial introductions we managed to get a compartment to ourselves and we sat down and Al and Malfoy started talking about, sigh, Quidditch. Already. Don't get me wrong, I love the sport, I am quite good at it too, it's just that I don't obsess over it.

So I was just sitting there when Malfoy turned to me and asked me which team I rooted for.

"Um, Chudley Cannons and The Holyhead Harpies", I said.

He laughed, "How typical. Ron Weasley's daughter. Of course you like the Chudley Cannons".

"It's not because of my Father you toerag, believe it or not, they are a decent team".

"Yes, but the thing is Weasley, they aren't decent enough".

Al obviously took his side because Albus absolutely loathed the Chudley Cannons. And that was the first time that I felt left out. Sadly, it wasn't the only time.

I left them together in that compartment claiming to want to spend time with James. And then i went in search of James, James is my confidante, my hero and of course according to him, my knight in shining armour. We were very close.

When I came back, Al and Malfoy were sitting just where I'd left them laughing about something. Al hadn't even come to look for me.

That's when I started hating Malfoy for stealing my best friend.

* End of flashback*

I know that it was very immature of me to blame Malfoy for something so stupid. I guess I regret it a bit now. Maybe we could have been really good friends, like him and Al if it wasn't for my immature behaviour.

After that day in the train I started leaving the both of them together and I slowly started losing my best friend. Al of course had no clue what had happened, he tried his best to make Malfoy and I talk but I always snapped at him about something or the other and he never took it calmly, he'd snap right back at me and that's how our "rivalry" started.

I'd never felt more alone. It was my first year in Hogwarts. It was supposed to be splendid. But thanks to Malfoy it wasn't. Not even close.

He'd mock my hair, my freckles, my "nerdy" behaviour, my incessant need to get everything right in every class. I couldn't exactly blame him though, it was always me who started a fight. But I am not going to be admitting that to anyone, anytime soon.

I had a hard time in my first year.

But second year was much better. It was border line amazing actually. In my second year, I got to know Jennifer Longbottom. She was my dorm mate the previous year but we never really spoke much. We became really close in our second year and were soon inseparable. Jenny and I are family friends; she has an older brother, in James' year, Liam Longbottom who was adorable. Yes, I had a crush on him and it disgusted Jenny. But since I was only a stupid twelve year old, I just used to giggle about it and let it go.

During our second year, I made another best friend. Alex Finnigan. Our fathers had been dorm mates, apparently. Alex was and is a lot of fun. He was sweet, incredibly funny and always in a good mood. I adored him.

For the next four years, the three of us, Jenny, Alex and I were the best of friends. They were my life, they made up for my horrible first year and I loved the both of them with all my heart.

Albus was around of course. He still was my best mate but he also had Malfoy and I had Alex and Jenny.

James was a sweetheart, throughout. He was the perfect older brother, all my years in Hogwarts. He could get a tad over protective but without him, I wouldn't be where I am right now.

The years flew by, just like that.

With a lot of laughing, studying, having immeasurable amounts of fun, sneaking out, and of course a lot of bickering (courtesy, Malfoy and I).

Our friends and family grew sick of us.

I also dated Liam in my sixth year, much to the chagrin of James (Liam's best mate) and Jenny. But that's a story for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus let out a low whistle and after thumping Malfoy on the back and congratulating him, he sat down at the table. The room was silent, everyone waiting for my furious outburst. They were all used to Malfoy and me by now. We had been at it for the past seven years, after all.

Saying that I was appalled, would have been an understatement. My mind started racing, how the hell am I supposed to survive an entire year with Malfoy? How are we going to agree on matters regarding the school, which were critical when we couldn't even agree on trivial things like ice cream flavours? How are we going to get past all our differences when we could hardly stand staying in the same room?

I was speechless. I had no idea what to do or say. All this was a nightmare. It was as if, Merlin himself had seen to this happening because of some gigantic mistake that I'd have made in my past life or something. That's it. Bad karma explains it all. Okay, fine. Maybe I am being a tad bit dramatic, but what the hell? I can't do this; I might just go to McGonagall and resign. I was thinking through all this, while everyone in the room was watching me closely.

I slowly turned towards Malfoy who looked extremely confused.

" Oh come on you guys, it's not that shocking, I am the best in my year, after Weasley here, of course, why are you people so shocked and silent?", asked Malfoy.

I cleared my throat loudly, "I guess they are all shocked cause of this, Malfoy", I said, holding up my sparkly new badge.

His expression was invaluable. His eyes bugged out. His mouth fell open.

He started stuttering. Not the typical Malfoy demeanour. He, like me, was also rendered speechless.

This was all it took to get Albus all cracked up. He started laughing like a maniac. Malfoy and I both glared at him.

"Gee. If looks could kill, I'd be dead twenty times over", he grinned.

"You don't deserve the badge Malfoy, how much did your dad have to pay the school board to get you that sparkly thing, huh?", I said. I knew I was crossing a line, but I had to get all this frustration out somehow, and what better way, than an argument with Malfoy?

"Really Weasley? I am second best in our year, only after you and that's because you don't have a life. You put all your free time into working on extra assignments. Whereas I, atleast have a life and know how to have fun. And if you recall correctly, we got the same number of Outstandings in our OWLs", he smirked.

The Jackass had a point there, we did get the same OWLs score. But I am never going to accept that. AND I did know how to have fun. But unlike him I limited it.

"Whatever you want to believe Malfoy. I can't believe McGonagall could do this. She knows that we can't stand each other, I wonder what she's playing at", I said.

"I, no matter what, want to be an exemplary Head Boy this year Weasley and nobody, not even you is going to come in the way of that", huffed Malfoy.

As if.

"With all the whores, you call girlfriends that you hang out with, I think you'd have a tough time being an exemplary Head Boy, Malfoy", I said.

Yes, have I mentioned? Scorpius bloody Malfoy is the Playboy Extraordinaire of Hogwarts. Al and Alex aren't far behind though. Girls throw themselves at these three boys, especially Malfoy. I don't know what they see in him. All I see when I look at him, is a scumbag.

And I have told him that, multiple times.

"That's it. Enough. Rose Weasley, I expected better of you, you can't just insult Scorpius like that, darling. He's earned the position, just like you have, no exceptions. You both will act cordial towards each other, throughout this year, no matter how hard it is. If I hear a squeak of disapproval from either of you after this, I'll get you both removed from your positions, since you clearly don't deserve it if you can't even show some self control", said my Mother.

Amazing, Hermione Weasley comes to the rescue of us all. My mother finds Scorpius Malfoy, charming and funny. She adores him. (I have NO idea why). My father on the other hand, can't stand Malfoy, maybe cause he keeps bugging me or cause Draco and dad don't exactly get along.

Just that second, Draco Malfoy came striding in, his son was a splitting image of him, sans the hair, Ferret Junior's hair was much messier. I don't think he ever bothered to even run a comb through his hair.

"Well said Hermione, at least there's one person in the Weasley household who I can count on to knock some sense into these two", said Ferret Senior.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?", huffed my Dad.

I felt bad for the poor man, he had been looking forward to rubbing the fact that his daughter was Head Girl into Draco's face. If only Dad, if only.

Malfoy was practically seething, throughout this whole exchange. I grinned, watching him so flustered gave me unexplainable amounts of joy.

"What are you grinning at Weasley, thinking about your ever dwindling list of sensuous snogs, are you?", snarled Malfoy. I lunged at him, only to be restrained by Al.

"Scorpius, enough!", yelled Draco.

What has gotten into you? Is that how you converse with a young lady? You two are going to get along this year. Are going to be Head Boy and Head Girl and are going to do a damn good job at it. No arguments. Have I made myself clear?", asked Draco.

"Yes, sir", said Malfoy, timidly.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy", I said. I'd never seen him like this before. He was so calm and poised all the time, it used to unnerve me.

With that, Draco bid my parents Goodbye and left just as suddenly as he came. My parents left the room too and Al tagged along with them.

Malfoy and I just stood there, looking at each other. Neither of us spoke for a long time. Sigh. This was getting awkward. I decided to say something-

"Look Malfoy-", I started.

"Weasley, I-", said Malfoy.

At the same time.

We started nervously laughing.

"You go first"

"Okay. Weasley I know that I've been a proper arse to you throughout our whole time at Hogwarts, if it wasn't for me being Head Boy I wouldn't have even considered changing my behaviour towards you, at all. But since that's not the case, I propose we act cordial to each other and limit our arguments", he said.

I was shocked. He said exactly what I'd planned on saying.

"Wow Malfoy, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd act all mature", I grinned.

He laughed.

"Okay then, I have to talk to Al, I'll see you later Weasley".

I nodded and he walked out.

I hope everything works out okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Queen, except for the story line,Alex Finnigan and Jennifer Longbottom._

It was the day before which we were scheduled to leave for Hogwarts. I had had a rough morning. My lovely brother Hugo had literally shoved me out of bed. Not my favourite type of wake up call. I'll kill that idiot one day.

After I got off the floor, where I had ungracefully landed after Hugo pushed me off my bed, the devils incarnate tells me that he woke me up because he wanted cereal from the kitchen cabinet which was locked and the key was nowhere to be found. The little brat wanted me to use magic to get it opened so that he could stuff his face. Idiot. He ruined my last day of peace and freedom.

After opening the cabinet for him I tried going back to sleep. But I had a tough time falling asleep and with a great sigh I decided to get up and start packing. Packing was such a bitch. I always put off packing until the last day.

Jenny always yells her head off at me when she realises that I haven't packed a single thing, before we leave Hogwarts for vacation. After her bugging me about it again and again I'd finally take to packing and I always wouldn't be able to find all the stuff I need, pretty annoying really. Then, I'd tell her about it and she'd yell at how irresponsible I was again and then proceed to help me look for my stuff. She could be a sweetheart when she wanted to be.

This had been our ritual since our second year. Jenny loved being organised and neat all the bloody time. She had a sanitizer on her at all times. She wrote down her assignments, appointments and the things she needed to do the next day, every day, just before she went to sleep in the "Planner". _Even_ when she is on vacation. She hates untidy desks, books in disarray, piles of dirty clothes, messy closets, unorganised makeup kits and the list goes on. Basically, she hates my room. She has a difficult time whenever she comes over to my place during our vacation. It takes her all the strength she possesses to not completely flip when she enters my room on her arrival. But by the time she leaves my house after a sleepover or lunch, my room is always spick and span, without a trace of dust on even a single surface. I am always shocked and surprised about how quickly the girl works. And this was when we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school! After we turned seventeen, the first thing she does when she comes over, is clean my room. With a swift flick of her wand.

Yes, I know. I could do that myself, but I am too lazy. And the untidiness never bothered me. That's why my mother refused to enter my room unless it was absolutely necessary. Needless to say, I really didn't have a problem with that.

I got out of bed and dragged myself to the washroom. I really needed to have a long, hot shower if I have to pack today. The hot water worked wonders on my body. After a long shower I got out and padded my way over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top, my favourite and most comfortable clothes and quickly got ready. I was in a pretty good mood thanks to my relaxing shower and even the thought of a long day of packing didn't bother me. I put my hair up into a messy bun and pranced over to my trunk. I was just about to open it when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hugo if you need me to do something else for you, I am sure as hell not going to. I did you a favour by not wringing your neck after today morning. So stop annoying me and find something better to do", I yelled.

"Thanks for the pleasant welcome Rose", said Jenny as she wrenched my door open.

"Jenny!"

I ran over and hugged her and maybe I overdid it cause the next second both of us toppled to the floor.

"Ouch. Thanks for that Weasley. We are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and you've managed to break my spine. How lovely. Why are you so happy anyway, don't you have packing to do today?"

"Cut the drama Jenny. Broke your spine, my arse. I don't think you even have a bruise. And yes, I do have packing to do, I haven't even started actually. But for some unknown reason, I am happy", I said, helping her back onto her feet.

She gave me an incredulous look, hit me across the head and walked over to my trunk. She shoved it open and I swear she almost fainted when she all the mess inside.

"Rose. What the hell. When in the name of Merlin were you planning on cleaning this mess?"

"Um, today?" I said while looking sheepishly at my feet.

She sighed and hit me across the head. Again. That girl. I would have punched her if I didn't love her.

She went over to my closet and took out all the clothes I own and started folding them. She refuses to use magic while closing clothes. She is insane. Sometimes I don't know what to do with her.

While she folded my clothes, I decided to tackle my books. I had piles of books. An entire room in my room was covered by books actually. I always had a tough time deciding which books to take with to Hogwarts. I chose about ten books, Wingardium leviosa-d my school books and set them neatly into my trunk. I then got all my other necessities in while Jenny finished with my clothes. We soon finished packing my trunk. I was delighted. I went over and hugged Jenny and thanked her profusely for helping me with my packing. She patted me on my head like a dog and said that I owed her.

We went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I walked in to see Al and Hugo sitting at the table stuffing their faces. Apparently Al was bored at home so he decided to come over and spend time with Hugo and me. I was just about to ask him to stop stuffing his face when Alex walked in.

He hugged Jenny and I hello. And ruffles Hugo's hair. Hugo hated that and Alex always did it just to annoy him.

"What is this? The-visit-Rose-day? What are you doing here Alex?"

"I am hurt Rose. Can't I pop over just to see my two favourite girls in the entire world?" he grinned at me.

"Sure Alex. That's why you're here. Which girl do we have to break up with for you now?" I rolled my eyes at him.

Jenny stiffened next to me, I was the only one to notice of course.

"Nobody Rose. I just came here to help you pack. ", he said. And Jenny relaxed.

I need to figure out what's going on here. I decided to ask Jenny about it later.

"Okay Alex. But surprisingly, I am done packing."

"What? Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley? It's still 3 in the afternoon Rose. How can you be done already?", said Alex.

"Jen, being the sweetheart that she is, came over today morning and helped me pack. Needless to say, we finished in no time", I said.

"Oh wow. Okay then. Lets all get a Butterbeer then? At the Leaky Cauldron? Since we have nothing better to do anyway." proposed Alex. Al and Jenny nodded their approval while my brother said that he still had some packing left and asked us to go ahead without him.

"Oh sure, I'd love that. Let me just grab my coat", I said and was walking out of the kitchen when I rammed straight into someone. Both of us toppled to the ground. Sigh. Today really wasn't my day. I looked down and saw the person who I had fallen on. Guess who? He surely wasn't my favourite person in the world. That's right. Scorpius bloody Malfoy. I was about to bite his head off, when-

"Weaslette I know I am irresistible and all you want to do is snog me every time you see me, but I really don't appreciate being pushed to the ground", he said.

As if.

"I didn't do it on purpose you great oaf. I wasn't looking where I was going. And snog you? You wish Malfoy. What the hell are you doing in my house anyway? And Get over yourself; you're not irresistible at all. Not to me at least." I scoffed.

His arms stiffened around my waist and that's when I realised our compromising position. I was just about to get up when Malfoy tightened his arms around me. I looked at him questioningly. He lent closer to my face and whispered-

"Nobody, not even you, can resist me Weasley. You're lucky I hate your personality or I would have taken you right here, right now"

For the first time I felt shivers down my spine because of Malfoy. And unfortunately it wasn't the last.

Stupid, gorgeous, grey eyes of his. Stupid,husky voice. Curse them. Curse him.

"If you don't get your slimy hands off me this instant Malfoy, I will castrate you. Get them off. Now.", I yelled. I couldn't let him see me in a vulnerable state. Stupid git.

"Whatever happened to acting cordial towards one another? Did you forget all about that Malfoy?", I questioned.

"I didn't Weasley, but we aren't in school yet. And I have to have some kind of fun with you before we get to school", he smirked.

Stupid. Bloody. Git.

"Okay Malfoy. Sure. What are you doing here anyway. Did you hit your head on the pavement and lose your way?" I asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Weasley. But I didn't injure my head, thank you very much. I went over to see Al and his mom told me that I would find him here. So here I am. I was hoping to not see you though.", he said.

"Fuck off Malfoy. Al's in the kitchen."

I hate that git. I hate him. And not for the first time I started reconsidering taking up the Head Girl position.

But if anyone is going to give up a batch, it's going to be Malfoy. Not me. I'd worked too hard for this. I can't lose by badge.

Sighing, I grabbed my coat from my room and made my way to the kitchen. 

_I hope this chapter was satisfactory. I'd love it if you guys reviewed! Suggestions and comments are more than welcome._

_Thanks_. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Queen except the story line, Alex Finnigan and Jennifer Longbottom.

All of us apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and took our seats around a huge table while the waitress Alice, Jenny's older sister took our orders. This was her part time job as she apparently needed money for the apartment that she wanted to buy for which her other job wasn't paying enough. Jenny and Alice looked strikingly similar, both were incredibly gorgeous what with the long, black, poker straight hair, bright blue eyes that could stun any guy who dared to look at either of them and a perfectly shaped body which curved in all the right places. The only major difference between the two of them was that Jenny was shorter than Alice, Jenny was quite short actually, she barely touched five feet, two inches and often resorted to wearing high heels so that she could at least be as tall as me. Jenny also always wore her hair in a tightly plaited braid whereas Alice chose to leave it hanging around her face. Either way, both of them looked gorgeous all the time. Uncle Neville always had a tough time, keeping boys away from his daughters. It was a hilarious sight, watching him get all flustered when any guy tried flirting with either of his daughters. Over protective would be an understatement while describing Uncle Neville.

I was seated next to Jenny on our table with Alex on my other side, Malfoy diagonal to me and Albus right in front of me. It was perfect this way. Now I could avoid making any kind of eye contact with the spawn of the devil. I don't know why he decided to tag along; he didn't appreciate hanging out with Jenny because she is my best mate and Alex because he considered him as "competition". Jerk. But I have absolutely no problem with that, the lesser I see Malfoy the better.

All of us ordered Butterbeers and a much needed coffee for me (caffeine addict remember?) and of course cheese croissants. I just adored cheese croissants, I hogged them whenever I had a chance to lay my hands on them. Actually I hogged everything. I absolutely loved food and Jenny says that if people see me eating they would be scarred for life and would run to the nearest washroom to puke. Don't worry. The girl exaggerates a lot. I am not THAT bad. Come on, I am Ron Weasley's daughter, of course I love food. And luckily for me, no matter how much I gorge down I don't gain even a single pound, I don't know how. It irritates Jenny to no end. She keeps complaining about it whenever she gets a chance and I always sadistically laugh.

I am surprised that there is conversation going on at our table, this is not the crowd that we usually hang out with. Jenny can't stand Albus because she thinks that he is too full of himself and Alex doesn't like Malfoy or Al much. So we tend to not mingle with the two of them. But we were doing pretty okay now, Al was incessantly teasing Jen about the crush she had on a guy who had passed out last year while Alex and Malfoy laughed at Jen's speedily reddening face. And I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a sharp kick against the front side of my leg, I looked up to see Al smirking in Jen's direction acting as if nothing had happened. I kicked him back.

"Holy mother of Merlin, Rose! Why did you just kick me so hard?" Al screamed.

"Because you started it, you nutcase. Why did you kick me first?", I asked.

"What? When did I kick you? I was just sitting here teasing Jen. What are you on about?", squealed Al.

What now?

Oh crap. This exact same thing had happened in third year. And Alex had been behind it. I had blamed poor Jen. She had a bruise on her leg for a week.

"Alex Finnigan. Why on earth did you kick me?" I yelled at him.

"What? Rooossee. That was one time in third year. I was just having fun and I am not stupid enough to pull the same prank again! Maybe Jen kicked you.", he whined.

"I DID NOT!" screamed Jen.

I glanced around the table. All this while, Malfoy was surprisingly silent. I looked at him; he was staring straight ahead with a poker face, trying his best not to burst out laughing that instant.

"Scorpius bloody Malfoy. You loon, I am going to stab you", I yelled while I lunged across the table.

He bolted out of his chair and took of towards the door. The git wasn't going to get away with this. I quickly got up and followed him. He ran out the door onto the streets of muggle London. I ran after him, having a difficult time dodging my way through people, thanks to my zero sense of centre of gravity. He ran a zig zag path and I went right behind him, I almost caught up with him when he suddenly disappeared. What. The. Hell. He was right here. Where did the stupid oaf go? I started walking forwards looking around when a pair of hands grabbed my waist, I let out a high squeal and was positioning myself to punch the living daylights out of my captor when I realised who it was.

My platinum haired captor backed me against the alley wall and locked me between his arms. Asshole. I had no way of escape. I loathe Malfoy, have I mentioned that?

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?", I yelled.

"Nothing at all Weaslette, why do you ask?", he smirked.

"Malfoy. Let go." I snarled.

"Not a chance Weasley, I like you this way", he said.

I didn't know what to do. I decided to act quickly; freeing my hands from his grasp I started tickling him. Luckily for me, Malfoy was a sucker for tickles. He squirmed around and begged me to stop. I showed him no mercy. Stupid oaf deserved it.

By this time we were rolling around on the ground. I got back onto my feet and straightened my tank top while Malfoy sat up against the wall, panting.

I smirked.

I leaned across him and whispered in his ear," Stay away from me Malfoy."

He was about to lung for me but I moved away quickly and pranced my way out of the alley. Just before I turned the corner, I turned around, looked Malfoy straight in the eye, smirked and blew him a kiss.

Ha! Take that Ferret.

"Stupid bint. I thought that I was over her in fifth year. I've never been more mistaken", he sighed as he watched her turn the corner.

I made me way back to the Leaky Cauldron. What was happening? I had felt butterflies in my stomach when Malfoy had trapped me between his arms. I hated him. Or did I? Was it just lust? Or was I falling for that prick? Whatever it was, I really didn't like feeling this way, especially about Malfoy. We aren't supposed to like each other, hell; we aren't even supposed to be getting along. Something's up with him. Why would he keep cornering me if something wasn't wrong with him? He couldn't stand being in the same room with me and now he's trying his best to get to me and get me alone with him. Rose, you better be careful, I thought as I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, my eyes scanning the area for my friends. I saw that Malfoy was with them. How did he get here so fast?

"Malfoy, how did you get here so fast?" I voiced my thoughts.

"You see Weasley, there's this new thing now, it's called apparition. You should try it sometime" he smirked.

Oh fuck.

"Shut it Malfoy" I snapped.

Everyone at the table started laughing. I glared at all of them and they immediately shut up. Bless them.

"Where the hell did you two run off too? I am surprised you're still alive Scorp, I was sure that Rosie would kill you" smirked Al.

"Malfoy made me run all over London, Al. I finally got to him and tickled him half to death. Who knew ferret junior was so sensitive?" I laughed.

"Shut up Weaslette, before I make you." snarled Malfoy.

There, the damned things again. Stupid butterflies. They are out to get me, I swear, along with Malfoy of course.

"Okay, you two can calm down now. Let's go before Rosie blows up this place" said Al.

I hit him across the head and ignoring his yell of disapproval, walked across the pub to the door. Malfoy had quietly followed me and just as I was about to walk out of the door, he grazed his fingers across my waist and without even looking at me, he walked out.

Shivers. All over my body, I felt them everywhere.

I am not going to be able to survive this year with Malfoy acting like that.

Sigh.

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll keep updating as soon as possible.

Read and review, please?

Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Queen, except Jennifer and Liam Longbottom, Alex Finnigan and Alira Malfoy._

Scorpius POV:

She was on my mind all the bloody time, especially after our encounter in the alley in muggle London. I had a very hard time getting over the redhead in our fifth year. The mere thought of her used to drive me crazy, it was difficult for me to control or lets say restrain myself when the both of us were in the same room. I wonder how she never realised; Al always said that it was pretty obvious. Al knew and he was pretty okay with it but I think that was because he knew that Weasley would never like me that way, which was pretty unfortunate if you ask me. I had been a lovesick douche in fifth year. And I had done things that I now regret, while trying to get over Weasley. And by things, I mean that I had had my fair share of "relationships", if you can call it that. That's how I got my reputation as the Playboy of Hogwarts; once it started I couldn't do anything to stop the rumours. Girls used to willingly throw themselves at me and my hormones certainly weren't any help during times like that. I didn't mean for it to get this way, but once it did there was no way in which I could stop it. So I just decided to go with it but I had quit sleeping around with every girl who asked, I've been in two relationships, proper ones since fifth year and they helped me find my way back. I don't know why it was so hard to get over her, until fourth year I thought that I hated her, her presence was like the bane to my existence, but just randomly one day I realised that I didn't hate her, what I felt for her was actually the opposite of hate. And that turned out to be my downfall.

Ever since we got off the train in first year, Weasley had hated me, I don't know why. I thought we would become good friends just like her cousin and I had. I was so wrong. I never understood what I had done to make her hate me so much. Her eyes used to burn with fury whenever she looked at me, especially in first year. I thought that she would stab me in my sleep when I got sorted into Gryffindor. I've known her for six years now and I still haven't figured out why she hates me so much. Al claims to not know either. But I think he has an inkling of what the reason might be, he's just not telling me. Al helped me a lot in fifth year, he tried to get Weasley and I to talk to each other and all that jazz but it didn't work. She was stubborn as ever and refused to have anything to do with me. I avoided her for the whole of our sixth year, sans our arguments which would more often than not cross the line. She was feisty, the redhead. How clichéd huh? But I had fallen for her feistiness and I had fallen hard. But that was more than a year ago. Now, no matter what happens I am not going to fall in love with her again, I can't go through all that again. I'll have my fun with her but it won't go beyond that, I won't let it.

Deciding all that, I got up to put away the last of my things. I was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Everything was neatly packed and organised, just the way I like it except for a couple of shirts and the owl food that I had bought just today. I had finished putting it all away and was ready to go to bed when I heard a soft knock on the door. That sort of knock could belong only to one person. I Alohomora-d the door open and the next second I was tackled onto the ground and all I could see was a full head of platinum blonde curls.

"Ly, get of me" I said, while trying to sit up.

"No. Scorp we're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow! I am so excited." she squealed.

"Ly, we've been leaving for Hogwarts this day for the past six years for me and the past five years for you! What's all the excitement

about?" I asked.

"Dear brother of mine, I am just excited to see all my friends! What, am I not allowed to even be excited in this house? "She huffed.

"Yeah yeah, okay love, whatever you say." I sighed.

"By the way, you went to meet Al didn't you? How did it go?"

"It was okay, guess who I ran into" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Jesus. Not that girl again. It's like she's out to get you Scorp. Please tell me nothing happened and you did not fall head over heels in love with her again"

"Can you not exaggerate so much? I was never head over heels in love with her. And no, nothing happened" I lied.

"Scorp I know when you're lying cause I know you better than I know myself. But I am not going to push you to tell me the truth cause I know that you will tell me when you want to"

"Okay Ly, now get out of my room before I'll have to do it for you manually. You're not allowed in here, remember?" I grinned.

"Yeah, okay Scorp. But I think you should know that I always come in here when you aren't at home. That stupid charm on your door doesn't work on me...or Dad" she laughed.

"What? I thought my charm was flawless. How did you figure out the reversing spell, you goof?" I yelled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, older brother" she grinned.

I scowled. She outwit me. It wasn't the first time though. Alyra Malfoy was incredibly smart, she could give Weasley a run for her money.

My sister hit me across the head and quickly pranced out of my room. Stupid girl. I'll get her next time.

Alyra Malfoy was unique, to say the least. She was extraordinary. I'd give my life for her without a second thought. My baby sister was already in sixth year. I don't know how she grew up so fast. She was a splitting image of my mother, apart from her hair which was like mine, while I was a splitting image of my father. If I gelled my hair back, the way he does, you wouldn't be able to tell us apart. Of course he looks much older, he doesn't appreciate being told that though. The day Alira was born, my life changed. The first time I set my eyes on her, I knew I was in for a lot of trouble trying to keep pesky boys away from her. She was gorgeous, I couldn't for the the longest time, take my eyes of her. And when she opened her eyes, she held me captive with them. They were a brilliant blue which, when the sunlight hit them at a certain angle, turned into pale silver. Her eyes alone were breathtaking. She had become my life since then. My heart wrenched when I heard her cry, I was ready to stab the person who brought tears to her eyes. And I wasn't alone, my father was a dead man, with a daughter like Alyra, anybody would be. She was his little princess. She got whatever she wanted but Ly being the darling that she is, never asked for much. She was always content with what she had. As the years flew past, her beauty grew with her, people used to wonder if she was part Veela. Her beauty could only be pitted against Weasley's.

Wait, what? I didn't just think that. But unfortunately, that is the truth. Weasley was just as beautiful as Alira. She lived up to her name. Ly and Weasley were and still are on decent terms, Weasley used to tutor Ly in Ly's fourth and fifth years. They became good friends because of that. It always puzzled me that Weasley could get along with Ly so well, while she hated me, so her reason certainly wasn't because I was a Malfoy.

Ly along with Al tried to set me up with Weasley, but even Ly's pestering hadn't worked on Weasley. Stubborn, remember?

But after a while I asked Alira to stop and just let it go. Nothing was going to happen between me and Weasley. And I didn't want Ly to become a part of it. She did stop and she also helped me get over Weasley. She never questioned me about my reputation in Hogwarts, she never yelled at me for sleeping around and she never judged.

She was always there for me, just the way I was always there for her. She was my little sister but she always had my back. Without her, I would be nowhere.

She was my angel, my life. She was the perfect little sister, I could never ask for a better one.

She knew how much I loved her and she often used that to her advantage to get her way with that annoying Ravenclaw smartness of hers. But the thing is, I've never been able to say no to her and someday that's going to come bite me in the arse.

I scribbled a quick note to Ly asking her to be up early as we had a train to catch and sent it to her with my owl, Gus. Yes, I know we live in the same house. But her room was in the adjacent wing and I was too lazy to walk all the way there.

I had a tough time sleeping that night, I can't stand spending half the day tomorrow with Weaslette. That girl will drive me insane, I swear.

_Hola! _

_So this was like the confessions chapter and the chapter in which I introduced a new character. I always wanted an older brother, thats why I love writing about the relationship between a brother and sister. And Scorpius Malfoy, of course makes an amazing older brother. _

_Read and Review all you wonderful people!_

_I hope you like it._

_Ciao._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Queen except the storyline and few of the characters._

**Rose POV:**

**I was in an alley, it looked familiar. I was quickly making my way down the alley when I was blocked by a person, it was really dark ad I couldn't make out the features of the person. But the person was definitely a male, he was tall with broad shoulders and he was completely blocking my path. I started to push my way past him, I almost crossed him when he reached out for my hand and twirled me into his arms. And then his scent hit me, the perfect mixture of cinnamon and freshly mowed grass. Yeah, I know, freshly mowed grass smells good? You all must think that I am crazy, but freshly mowed grass was one of my favourite smells in the world, the others including, the smell of the first rain, dark chocolate and lilies. **

**His smell filled up my senses. I fit perfectly in his arms; it was like as if I was made to fit into his arms. Just then a flicker of light of a passing muggle car hit the alley and I could make out the stranger's hair. Platinum blond. Oh. Shit. Scorpius Malfoy. I just thought that I was made to fit into Malfoy's arms, ugh. I made to pull away but his arms, twice in the past few days, tightened around me, once again. **

**"Don't fight it Weasley, I know you love me" he said in that deep, husky voice of his. **

**Damn him.**

**I struggled against him.**

**"Weasley come on, accept it. Accept it, so that I can kiss you and rock your world"**

**Holy Merlin. If he kept talking like this I wouldn't last another second. **

**I was just about to lean into him when I heard a loud pounding noise and I woke up with a start, panting heavily.**

**What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?**

**It took me a minute to regain my senses and then I realised that the pounding noise was my mother at my room door.**

**"Rose, you better get up this instant young lady or I am going to break this door down and shove you out of your bed, don't think that I wouldn't do it" she threatened.**

**"Mom, give me five minutes" I yelled back.**

**"Rose Weasley. Up. NOW. Do you even realise what time it is? It's 10.15 and you need to still pack up the rest of your things and take shower AND eat breakfast." She screamed.**

**"Okay mother, okay. I am up and I'll be down in the kitchen in ten" I sighed.**

**I heard her storm through the house to my bother's room, yelling for him to wake up all the way.**

**That. Woman.**

**I quickly got up, thought all the remaining stuff haphazardly into my trunk, quickly pulled out a pair of tight fitting denims and a dark blue tank top and bolted to the washroom. **

**I was in the shower when I remembered the dream again. Holy fuck. What am I going to do? I am supposed to hate Malfoy, instead of doing that I am having dreams about him? How pathetic. I don't know how I am going to face Malfoy after that dream. **

**I have to stay away from him at all times. I have to make sure that whenever we are together a couple of people are always with us. Jen and Alex would be willing to help me with that. I turned the shower off, threw on my clothes and rushed to the mirror. I had dark circles around my eyes, I needed some foundation, terribly. I hated make up and I avoided it whenever I could. I was like my Aunt Ginny that way, Al's mom. She loathed any kind of make up. It always exasperated my mother. Grammy, Aunt Fleur and my mom had to petrify Aunt Gin and apply make up on her face, the day of her wedding. She was outraged apparently. I laughed all the time, whenever I heard that story. **

**I quickly put rubbed in some foundation and was reaching for the eyeliner stick when I heard my father yelling for me.**

**"ROSE! Get yourself down here. Now. It's quarter to eleven already and you still haven't eaten, your mother's going to have my arse, if you don't eat" he yelled.**

**"Ronald! Refrain from using obscene language will you? Wr have kids in the house" my mother immediately chastised.**

**"Kids my arse, they are a lot of bloody tyrants" I heard my dad mutter. **

**I grinned; I could imagine my mom whacking my dad upside the head, just about now. They were so adorable. **

**"I am coming dad" I yelled.**

**I put on some eyeliner, a little gloss, shoved my wand into my pocket and tied my hair up into a knot.**

**I looked around my room just to make sure that I hadn't left anything and sighed. I am going to miss this place. I hope Christmas comes fast. I levitated my trunk and walked out the room, shutting the door behind me. I was walking down the corridor when I saw my brother pushing and shoving his trunk down the corridor, I my trunk floated past his head and I almost made it hit his head, he got startled and almost fell down the stairs, he hadnt' seen me come out of my room. I laughed at him until my stomach hurt.**

**"Very funny, Rose" he glared. **

**"If you're done laughing your arse off, will you please help me with this god damned thing?" He huffed.**

**"Hugo Weasley, watch that mouth of yours, don't make me scrub it clean with soap" my mom yelled.**

**That woman heard everything. **

**"Okay mom" Hugo sighed.**

**"Rose come on, help me with this. I asked Dad but he asked me to be man and do my things myself" he rolled his eyes.**

**I laughed. "Where's the magic word Hu?" I grinned.**

**He glared at me. "Help me Rose, please" he said.**

**"There. Good boy." I said messing his hair up.**

**"The hair! The hair! Don't touch the hair, Rose!" He squealed.**

**"Sorry, baby brother" I winked, while levitating he trunk up along side mine. Sigh, the perks of being of age and having an underage brother. **

**We ran down the stairs and Dad shoved croissants into our hands and the four of us apparated, Hugo side along apparating with my Dad. **

**Dad wanted to drive because he had gotten his driver's license recently. But he sucked at driving, the last time we went out and he was driving he almost rammed into a tree and he claimed that the tree had come out of nowhere. I swear he confounded the examiner and got a license. We avoided cars like the plague whenever my dad was behind the wheel, since then. **

**We apparated right outside King's Cross and shoved our way through the crowds of people. We walked through the pillar and looked around for my Uncle and his family. **

**Wr found everyone between the hoards of people and we made our way to them.**

**"Ah. Late again Ron, Hermione?" Asked Uncle George, grinning.**

**"Blame these two. They never get up on time" said my mother, glaring at Hu and me.**

**Everyone laughed, this was how it was every year, we'd make it just in the nick of time. **

**"Rose" **

**I whirled around at the sound of my name and looked straight into my Godfather's startling green eyes. I grinned and ran into his arms. He had been away, majority of the summer on some mission or the other and I had last seen him almost a month back.**

**"Uncle Harry!" I squealed like give year old girl.**

**Harry laughed," I missed you, you little minx. How much did you annoy your mother this summer?"**

**"Not at all Uncle Harry, I was an angel throughout the summer" I winked. **

**"Sure love, whatever you say" he grinned.**

**"Uncle Harry! I made Head Girl, I completely forgot to tell you about it" I yelled, showing him my badge.**

**"Wow Rose, congratulations sweetheart! But I am not really tht surprised, you've been the first in your class every year" he said.**

**"Not every year Harry, I beat her in our second and fourth year" grinned Malfoy, walking towards my family. **

**"My bad, Scorpius! How have you been son?" Asked Uncle Harry, patting Malfoy on his back.**

**"Good Sir, I hope you've been good too?"**

**Ever the gentleman I thought, rolling my eyes. **

**Uncle Harry was just about to answer when Draco, Astoria and Alira Malfoy walked over too. That girl was gorgeous; half the boys in school were drooling for her. **

**She came over and hugged me an so did Astoria. Astoria was the sweetest person, I don't know how she had a son like Malfoy. My mom and Astoria were very close; they worked in the same department and were both mangling directors of that department. Their work basically focused on Wizarding Law and the both of them adored their work and the company of each other. Astoria then hugged my mom and they immediately started rattling off to each other, Draco shook Harry's and Uncle George's hands and nodded his head at my dad. They didn't really get along and I don't think they even want to. Draco and Harry started talking about something the Minister had said the other day, Draco was one of the best healers in St. Mungos. He was a polite man with a very sarcastic sense of humour; I enjoyed his company, to be honest. It's only Ferret Junior who I didn't like in the Malfoy family, his sister was a sweetheart too. **

**It was then time to go and mom, Aunt Ginny and Astoria started crying about how it was their little baby's final year in school and how we were growing up way too fast. Harry, Dad and Draco just stood there, awkwardly patting their wives, consolingly while looking wearily at each other. It was a sight to behold. **

**Everyone hugged goodbye and we then boarded the train and in no time were on our way to Hogwarts. I met Alex and Jenny in the train and we hugged as if it had been a decade since we had seen each other, they greeted Al,Malfoy and Al's girlfriend Jessica, she was a total bimbo, just big, fake boobs and a hot body. **

**All of us went to get a compartment for ourselves but I decided that I couldn't stand Malfoy anymore and went to find the Head's compartment on the pretence of finding brother who I had to give something to. **

**I found the Head's compartment which was empty, thankfully. This compartment was the after-summer-snog-session venue. So I was thankful that today there was nobody in the compartment. **

**I took out my favourite book, Pride and Prejudice, I loved it, it made me happy, sad and other whirlwind of emotions that I couldn't possibly explain no matter how hard I try; I then snuggled against the window and started to read. I was in bliss for a while when suddenly my reading was interrupted when the compartment door slid shut with a bang. I looked up startled and do the very bane of my existence. **

**"Well, it isn't the oh so pretty Rose Weasley, where did you suddenly disappear off too?" He smirked, leaning against the door looking sexy as ever, with his hair calling into his stormy grey eyes. Wait, did I just think of him as sexy? I take it back. I DON'T think that Malfoy is sexy. I don't. **

**I swallowed the lump that had unknowingly formed in my throat and turned to look up at him. **

**"Just couldn't stand to be in your presence any longer Malfoy" I said. **

**Thankfully, before this thing turned into a full blown fight, all the prefects entered the compartment. Right, I forgot. The very first prefect's meeting. They quickly settled down and turned towards Malfoy and me.**

**"Hello you lot, I know it's shocking for you that Weaslette made Head Girl, I was appalled too, Hogwarts has reduced its standards while concerning the Head Girl a lot" said Malfoy, smirking at me.**

**"Shut it Malfoy, if a git like you can make Head Boy any body with a pea sized brain can succeed at being Head Boy" I snarled.**

**Jesus, here we go again, thought all the prefects. They were all used to this, this was exactly how it had been when Scorpius and Rose were prefects. They dreaded this year, all of them. **

**"Guys, can you two just shut the hell up and get this meeting over with" sighed Alex, one of the seventh year prefects. **

**Scorpius and Rose both glared at him and started the meeting. **

_Hello you lot!_

_I hope you like this chapter, I tried to get some humour into this chapter, read and review guys! _

_Thanks :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Everything belongs to the Queen except the story line and few characters_**.**

" Okay guys, let's start discussing the patrol duties, for now we'll just set it up randomly for the train and after we get to school Malfoy and I will make the proper schedule and put it up in all the houses, alright?" I said, addressing the prefects who were gathered around me.

"No Weasley, I think we should decide the Hogsmeade weekend first and then the patrols" contradicted Malfoy.

"Malfoy, this is tradition. We always do this and everything went smoothly and perfectly during prefect meetings last year cause Louisa followed this pattern. First patrols then Hogsmeade." I sighed.

"I want to do Hogsmeade first" said Malfoy.

"Why on earth do you want to discuss Hogsmeade first Malfoy?" I was starting to get mad at him.

"Just because you never have a date for Hogsmeade doesn't mean that we all don't have dates. It's just a more interesting topic that everyone would be willing to discuss" he smirked.

I glared at him. That asshole.

"Malfoy don't make me curse you" I snarled.

"I don't think you will Weasley, you're all words no action. No action in ANY aspect of your life" he smirked.

"That's it. You bloody imbecile-" I started.

"Guys! Cool it. You're supposed to be the Heads of this school. What's got into the both of you?" sighed Michael Sanders, one of the sixth year Ravenclaw prefects.

"How about we ditch both patrols and Hogmeade weekend and discuss ushering duties, once we reach Hogsmeade we need to get them all back to school right?" proposed Alex.

"Okay" I grudgingly accepted.

"Fine" said Malfoy.

Of course he'd have no problem with it, as long as I didn't get my way he was happy.

We started discussing Ushering and assigned duties to all the prefects, we didn't have to do these duties as the Heads always went to school like the First years, in the boats, rowing across the Black Lake.

Oh, I am so not looking forward to a fucking boat ride with Malfoy, right now. All I want to do is strangle him until he begs for mercy.

Once we finished Ushering we moved onto to patrol duty in the train and then the first Hogsmeade weekend.

With all that set, we ended the meeting and bid the prefects goodbye. I was considering leaving the Head's compartment but then I figured that if Malfoy leaves then I can have the compartment all to myself and relax a bit. Thankfully Malfoy left and I delved into the pages of my book again. I was at peace. No Malfoy, no annoying brother, a chocolate frog and my favourite book in my hand.

I was reading the part where Elizabeth meets Darcy for the first time at a ball and finds him to be too proud and full of himself. Oh, if only she knew that in the next two hundred pages she was going to fall irrevocably in love with him, I thought, smiling to myself.

"Wow Weasley, the book is that good huh? It's making you smile like a loon it's not very attractive, not that _any_ part of you can be attractive" said Malfoy.

What the hell?

Last time I checked, I was alone and at peace.

"When the hell did you come in here Malfoy?" I snarled.

"A while ago, I was going to say something but you hadn't even noticed me coming in so I didn't say anything, I really didn't want to hear your snobby voice, you see" he said.

"So you've just been sitting there watching me? Creep. And you're the unattractive bloke Malfoy, not me" I said. Who am I kidding? Malfoy being unattractive was like saying that Dumbledore was stupid.

"Look outside the compartment Weasley, you see the group of giggling girls there? They aren't there for you, you know, unless of course you swing the other way and everyone except me knows, I really wouldn't be surprised" he smirked.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. And they are just after you for your Malfoy fortune not your oh so good looks" I said.

"Tell yourself that Weasley, tell yourself that" he said.

Merlin, I hate him so much.

"Get out Malfoy, we're almost in Hogsmeade and I need to change" I snapped.

"Fine Weasley, I'll be outside. I know that it takes forever for you to make yourself look presentable but please come out fast" he said.

I kicked him as he went outside the compartment and he just rolled his eyes.

"Mature Weasley".

I shut the compartment door behind him and quickly put on my robes, I ran a brush through my hair and put on a little bit of gloss and touched up my mascara, thankfully the foundation was still intact and was covering my dark circles. Then I yelled for Malfoy to come in.

I swear his gaze lingered on my face.

"Like what you see Malfoy?"

"Please Weasley, don't make me want to throw up" he smirked, but the tip of his nose turned red. I laughed.

"Now will you do me the honour of getting out, I need to change too and I know that you want a glimpse of this, but maybe next time" he said, pointing at his chest.

"Oh get over yourself Malfoy" I said.

As I went out of the compartment I softly trailed my fingers across the small of his back and he involuntarily shivered. I smirked, if he could make me uncomfortable and put me in compromising situations, so could I. I quickly got out before he could say anything.

* * *

That girl is going to be the death of me, thought Scorpius.

It's so much fun riling her up. Her face gets so red and her hands clench up into tight fists.

This year will be my doom.

* * *

I decided to go check on Alex and Jenny. I looked for them everywhere and finally found them in a compartment with Al and Jessica.

I got in and waved hello.

"Rose! Where in the name of Merlin were you? Malfoy and you both disappeared!" said Jenny.

"Yeah, Head stuff. The prefect meeting was pretty long, wasn't it Alex?"

"Yes it was, thanks to the both of you. Took up most of the train ride" grumbled Alex.

"Sorry Alex, blame that oaf Malfoy, not me" I said.

He just shrugged.

"Anyway Al, why wasn't James at the station? I was looking forward to seeing him, it's been so long. He's been so busy with his stupid Quidditch practices." I sighed. I really had missed James this summer. He was away in Norway, practising, he played as a Chaser for Puddlemere United.

"Thought you would never ask. He sent a letter to Mom saying that he wouldn't be able to make it to the station as there was a sudden practise scheduled" said Al.

I sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I miss James" I sighed.

"I know Rosie, he promised to come visit us on the first Hogsmeade weekend though" said Al, putting his arm around me.

Just then the door opened and Malfoy came striding in.

"Ditched me, huh Weasley? I kept yelling for you to come back in and since you didn't I stepped outside to look for you and I was ambushed by those girls, I tried to fend them off but they were very...insistent. So I bolted, as fast as I could." he said, sounding very disgruntled.

I started laughing.

"It's not funny Weasley" he snapped.

"You guys, if you're going to have another argument now, please get out and go to the Head's compartment. I am sick of this already and the school year hasn't even started" said Alex.

"Calm your tits, Finnigan. No arguments, happy?" said Malfoy.

Just then the train lurched to a halt and we got down and got our trunks. Mine was insanely heavy and I was having a tough time tugging it across the platform.

"There's this thing Weasley, it's called magic, you should try it sometime" smirked Malfoy as he levitated both our trunks and headed towards the boats.

I started blushing. How could I be so stupid?

Was Malfoy actually helping me?

My very own Knight in shining armour.

Asshole.

I followed him to the boats. We patiently waited for all the First years to get in. Merlin, they were so tiny.

When there was one last boat left, Malfoy got in and levitated our trunks into the boat. I guess the weight wasn't balanced because the next second Malfoy toppled into the water just as both our trunks landed into the boat with a loud thud.

I burst out laughing, that was the most hilarious thing that I've ever seen, and his expression when he toppled in was invaluable, I'd give anything to see that again.

I was clutching my stomach trying to at least control my laughter when Malfoy swam out, coughing and spluttering.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" I asked through my laughter.

"I will be when you quit laughing Weasley, I could have died!" He said.

"Oh quit the dramatics, you know how to swim and even if you didn't the Giant Squid would have thrown you out" I said, clenching my fists tightly and trying my best not to laugh again.

"Imagine his slimy tentacles around me. Gah" he said, shivering at the thought of it.

I couldn't control it anymore. I did imagine and what a sight that would have been! Malfoy squealing and thrashing about, trying to free himself while the Giant Squid threw him out.

I started laughing again and this time there were tears streaming down my face.

Malfoy glared at me and then he started laughing too. By the end of it we were rolling on the ground clutching our sides and laughing. We finally calmed down and I quickly cast a drying spell on him.

"Thanks Weasley" he said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, let's get going unless you want to have a word with the Giant Squid about never chucking you out of the lake if you ever fall in again" I smirked.

"I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?" sighed Malfoy.

"You got that right. Now get up and let's get going"

Immediately after we'd settled into the boat, it started moving. I finally got a glimpse of Hogwarts and breathed in sharply. It was spectacular. I lost myself just looking at it. I always did this, every year; I just look up at the castle, welcoming us back home.

"I love looking at the castle on our way back to school. It's so...spectacular" said Malfoy, echoing my thoughts.

"I know right?" I sighed. I couldn't take my eyes off the castle.

"Wait, did we just agree on something?" I said turning to Malfoy.

"Wow, I guess we did. There's a first for everything" he smiled. A real genuine smile. Not the I-own-the-world smirk. An actual smile. I smiled back.

We reached the edge of the lake and the boat lurched to a stop and I fell onto Malfoy. I looked up and saw him looking at me with the most intense gaze ever. And I felt something in my stomach. Butterflies.

I cleared my throat and quickly got off him. He got out of the boat and helped me get off too. Ever the gentleman, I thought rolling my eyes.

I levitated the trunks this time and we started towards the castle. It was a tad awkward but we ignored it completely. We silently walked to the castle and entered the castle; everyone would have settled down in the Great Hall already, the Heads were always late because of the boat ride.

We walked to the Great Hall and pushed the doors open.

_Hello you guys!_

_Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them; they make me want to write more. _

_More the reviews, faster the updating. :P_

_I hope you loved this chapter. I would love to read your opinions and comments on it!_

_Read and Review, you lot! :*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Queen, except the storyline and few of the characters._

We pushed open the doors and entered the Great Hall. I guess the sorting had just gotten over because the First years were already seated at their respective house tables. As we entered, there was silence and all eyes were on us. This happened every year, except all the previous years I was the one looking at the Heads enter and now I am being looked at. This is what I always wanted. Since First year it was my dream to be the Head Girl one day and I've worked damn hard to achieve that goal.

"Ah! I was wondering when you two would get here, I was wondering whether one of you had killed the other and fled" said Mcgonagall, smiling that smile of hers.

"That could have been a huge possibility Headmistress" screamed Alex from the Gryffindor table and everyone started laughing, even Mcgonagall. I looked down at the floor, blushing and Malfoy just smirked and said, "We're here now Headmistress and as you can clearly see neither of us have been killed by the other, not yet anyway".

Everyone laughed again, bloody charmer.

"That's a good start then Mr. Malfoy, now let me introduce you all formally to the Head Girl and Head Boy of this academic year, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy"

Everyone clapped and cheered. I smiled nervously at them while Malfoy, being the arse that he is took a grand bow and forced me curtsey. Idiot. He was such a show off.

"You can take your seats now Mr Malfoy, Ms. Weasley"

We did as we were told. I took a seat next to Alex and Malfoy sat next Al, right opposite me. Wait, why were we all sitting together again?

"Let the feast begin"

Immediately dishes magically appeared on the table in front of us and Alex and Al jumped in without a second thought and in seconds their plates were filled with food. Even with magic the plates wouldn't be able to carry anything else, I swear. Jenny and I shared a disgusted look. It had been five years and we still weren't used to Alex's humongous appetite and his lack of table etiquette. Al was the same; he loved food as much as he loved Quidditch. These boys, what do I do with them?

"Al, slow down. The food isn't going anywhere. I know that manners aren't really your priority at all but please show mercy to all of us and eat like a normal human being" said Malfoy with a very disgusted look on his face.

"Phsuck obf Malfhhoy" said Al with a mouth full of food.

"If any of you didn't get that, it was 'Fuck off, Malfoy', wasn't it Al?" said Malfoy.

"Wdfight yvoue asrre" said Al, again with a mouth full of food.

This was disgusting.

"And that was 'right you are' " said Malfoy.

"Whfadt toofk yvoue tso loonsgh?" questioned Al, looking at Malfoy and me. I took that as a question as he had a quizzical expression on his face, if it weren't for that I wouldn't be able to tell what he had said at all. Jen and I had made a deal with Alex, we would let him eat in peace without commenting on the way he ate or the amount he ate if he never opened his mouth when food was in it.

"What the hell did he just say?" Jen asked Scorpius.

"He said, ' what took you so long' " answered Malfoy. Al nodded at him appreciatively.

"How can you understand what he is saying, I can't make out even a single word" exclaimed Jen.

"He's been my best friend for the past six years, if I can't understand him who else will?" smirked Malfoy.

I instantly stiffened at his words. At a point of time I could understand what Al was saying without any difficulty too, he had been _my _best friend then. I was the translator then. Now, I don't even know him as well as I used to know him. He was almost a stranger. Malfoy knew him so much better than I did, now. I hadn't wanted this, Al was supposed to be _my _best friend, always. Malfoy took that away from me and I can't say whether I'll ever forgive him for that.

Jen noticed me stiffening and shot me a warning look instantly. I gave her a small nod. I had to control my feelings, I can't let all of it out, it'll ruin everything, unfortunately, Malfoy noticed me stiffening too and when I looked up at him he was already looking at me, eyebrows creased with curiosity. I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked away.

I hate him.

We finished with the food. It was delicious as always and had just finished making sure that the prefects were ushering the students back to the dormitories when Professor McGonagall approached us.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley if you will now follow me I'll lead you to the Head's dorm" she said.

Wait, what?

"Um Headmistress, Head's dorms? We've never had Head's dorms before." I said.

"Thank you Ms Weasley, I had no idea."

Woah, was she just sassy with me? Malfoy started laughing and when I glared at him, he started coughing, trying to cover it up. Prick.

"Anyway, the other professors and I decided that we would like you to have the privilege of having your own dorms." said McGonagall.

"Thank you Headmistress" said Malfoy.

"Yes, thank you Headmistress" I said.

We then followed her to the seventh floor and we reached a portrait of a mermaid sitting on a pile of rocks, her hair softly blowing against the wind. She was beautiful. Well, of course, she _is _a mermaid.

"Here we are children, all you have to do now is set a compatible password and you're good to go. I'll leave you two to it then" she said and with a swish of her robes she disappeared around the corridor corner.

"Okay, how about 'Hogwarts: A History'?" I suggested.

"How boring can you get Weaslette?"

"Can you come up with something better then, Malfoy?" I challenged.

"Of course: Scorpius Malfoy is a sexy beast" he smirked.

"I can't deny that" said the mermaid with a musical voice and a sultry wink at Malfoy.

"Don't be stupid, you prat" I snapped.

"How about 'Weasley is annoying and irritating'?"

I reached across and whacked him across his head.

"That's a no then?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright alright, don't get your knickers in a twist"

"How about ' Godric Gryffindor'?" I asked.

"No".

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon?"

"Nope"

"The Golden Trio?"

"No thanks, I'd rather not have to remember my parents' great achievements every time I need to get into my dorm" I said.

"Okay I've got one, 'Quidditch'?" He said.

"Perfect" I grinned.

So we set the password and got into our dorms, not before the mermaid shot another sultry wink at Malfoy. He smirked at her and blew her a kiss. Jesus, I have to live with this every day?

We went in and I stopped in my tracks at the sight in front of me. The whole place was gorgeous. One whole wall was covered with shelves after shelves of books while another wall was covered with huge curtains covering, what I hope is a bay window. Across the curtained wall were plush, maroon sofas and a couch which looked incredibly comfortable. In front of the sofas was a huge fireplace with a granite mantle with various magazines on top of it and a couple of candles, arranged with perfection. Beside the fireplace, there were two desks facing each other.

The remaining walls were a deep maroon with strips of gold in some places. It was perfect. So...Gryffindor.

I looked at Malfoy and he was gaping just like me.

"Ah! The perks of being a Head" he sighed. I couldn't help but agree with him.

There were two staircases, facing opposite directions which I assume would lead to our rooms. I ran up one and was faced a door with the words ' Head Boy' curved onto them. I ran back down and told Malfoy that that was his room. He started to go towards his staircase when he suddenly stopped.

"You know the charm that turns the stairs into a slide and prevents guys from entering the girls' dormitories? You reckon it works here too?" He asked.

I shrugged, "There's only one way to find out, I'll go get Alex or Al."

He glared me. "Don't question my masculinity Weasley"

He went up the other staircase and nothing happened. Damn it. He came back down with a triumphant look on his face.

"See, this is why I was questioning your masculinity Malfoy" I smirked.

"Oh yeah? Let me just show you how masculine I am" he said and with that he chased me around the whole place and I finally ran up my staircase praying for him to give up and go away. I opened the door and was just about to run inside and lock it when I heard a scream behind me.

"What the fuck?" said Malfoy. I came down the stairs to find him sprawled across the floor.

"It just turned into a slide!" He exclaimed.

"What? It hadn't the previous time, I saw you walk up the stairs!"

"You think I am lying? Watch." He said and walked up the stairs again, cautiously. Nothing happened.

"This thing is fucking with me" he frowned.

"I swear it turned into a slide and I slipped down" he said.

Wait. I think the stair turns into a slide only when I don't _want _guys to be able to access my room, otherwise it just remains as a staircase. The second time Malfoy walked up the stairs I was praying for him to go away, so the stairs changed into a slide to prevent him from coming into my room. Wow.

"Malfoy, why don't you climb up again?"

He did so and I kept repeating, ' don't let him into my room' in my head.

And immediately the stairs changed into a slide and Malfoy came crashing down and fell onto a floor with a thud. I started laughing and laughed until my stomach hurt, it was hilarious.

I looked up to see Malfoy glaring at me.

"What in the name of Merlin's left sock, is happening?" he yelled.

"Woah. The stairs "listen" to you don't they. You can choose whether you want to let a guy up them or not?" He asked.

"Give the boy an award! Bingo, Malfoy! That's exactly what they do." I grinned.

"Bloody hell" he said.

"Wait, maybe that happens with my stairs too. Care to give it a shot?" He asked.

I shrugged, sure.

I walked up his staircase and nothing happened. He asked me walk up again, this time he was "asking" the stairs not to let me into his room. I climbed up again and nothing happened. Ha!

"Fucking hell, that's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"Aw you poor baby, are you disappointed? It's okay Malfoy, don't get your knickers in a twist" I smirked.

"Shut it Weaslette" he said and stalked up his staircase.

"Whatever, Ferret" I called after him and went up my own staircase. My room was perfect. The bed was queen sized; I had my own bay window which over looked the grounds and the Black Lake. The closet was huge and the bathroom...had two doors. What the hell? I opened the other door and walked right into Malfoy's room. Shit. We have to share a bathroom? He yelled in alarm when he saw me and started whining about how he can't share a bathroom with me and how unfair life was.

"Get over it Malfoy, please try not to cry your eyes out" I snapped and went back into my room. I placed a charm on my door, thus blocking Malfoy's entry into my room. Oh by the way, the bathroom was just as gorgeous as the rest of the place. I could get used to all this.

I took off my sneakers and jumped onto my bed, Merlin, it was so bloody comfortable. I immediately fell asleep.

_Hi guys!_

_I hope you love this chapter._

_Don't forget, read and review! :*_

_Thanks :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Queen except the story line and few of the characters_**. **

Rose's POV:

I got up to loud banging on my door. I opened my eyes startled, and it took me a moment to realise where I was and then I smiled. This place was so damn perfect. I desperately wanted to go back to sleep but that banging on my door wouldn't stop.

"Who the hell is it?" I yelled.

"Albus Dumbledore.".

"Oh shut up Malfoy." I snapped.

"You should try and stop being so daft Weaslette, who else will come here apart from me? Nobody else knows about this place yet." he said and I could clearly imagine that stupid smirk on his face.

"I am sorry Malfoy, I am not capable of logical reasoning at bloody- shit it's 7.30?" I yelled, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"Finally she realises. Took you long enough. I came here to wake you up. How deep a sleeper are you? I banged on the door _and _yelled your name for almost five whole minutes before I got you to wake up." he said.

"Go away Malfoy." I grumbled.

"That's a nice way to say thank you." he said and I could almost feel the dripping sarcasm.

"Get lost Malfoy".

"You have ten minutes to get your shit together and come down to the Great Hall, GET UP ALREADY."

"Okay okay, I am up" I said, getting off my bed. I ran to the bathroom, took a two minute shower, I don't know how that is possible, but I did. I put on my uniform, yanked my bag which I had thankfully packed the day before, from the chair and ran out of my room, down the stairs. Malfoy was sitting on the couch, shoving stuff into his bag. He looked up at me and gave me a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Did you even look into a mirror before you came bolting down here?"

"Uh, no?"

"Your hair is a disaster Weaslette, I mean even more disastrous than it usually looks." he said.

"Accio mirror."

A mirror came zooming into his hands and he gave it to me to take a look. Holy shit. It really was a disaster.

I started whining about how I don't have the time to brush my hair and comb it properly. Believe me it takes a very long time, with hair like mine a girl would spend majority of her day trying to just make it stay in one place. I tried running my hands through it and brushing it into place but it didn't work.

"Hold it. You're making it worse." said Malfoy.

He then muttered something under his breath while pointing his wand at my hair. The next instant my hair was smooth and wavy and in one place, not frizzy and annoying like it always is in the morning. I took the band off my wrist which I always wear and quickly lifted my hair back into a ponytail.

"How the hell did you manage that Malfoy? What spell was that?" I asked.

"My lovely sister made me look up all the spells that would help her do her hair when I lost a bet to her, her hair's a bitch all the time too, at least that's what she says." he said.

"Oh. What spell is that? Usually none of those hair charming spells work on this wild mane that I call my hair." I said.

"That's for me to know and you to try and find out Weasley." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get going, we need to eat really quick and run to class if we don't want to be late." I said.

"After you." he said, gesturing to the door. We walked out and made our way to the Great Hall.

"Why are you being nice Malfoy? I would have expected you to purposely mess with my alarm so that I get late but instead you woke me up _when _I was going to get late. What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"You see Weasley, I am not very fond of you, actually, I am not fond of you at all. But I'd rather not have to work with some other idiotic girl from maybe Merlin forbid, Hufflepuff, if you get stripped off your position which would have happened if you were late to class on your very first day as Head Girl." he said.

"Gee, here I was thinking that you actually cared about me." I said with a smile.

"How can I possibly care about someone with a personality like yours?" he said with dramatically widened eyes.

"Are you always such a charmer in the mornings Malfoy?" I asked.

"You'll be able to answer that question yourself in a couple of months." he smirked.

"Can't wait." I said, rolling my eyes.

We reached the Great Hall and none of our friends were there. Either they're already in class or they're running very very late.

I hope it isn't the latter.

I grabbed some toast and beacon and started shovelling the food down my throat.

"Easy Weasley, we don't want you choking now, do we?" laughed Malfoy.

"We have five minutes to finish eating and get to the fourth floor, so excuse my eating for this once Malfoy." I said, finishing the last bits of beacon. I washed it down with a huge glass of Pumpkin juice and finally looked up at Malfoy. The jerk was eating with the speed of a snail.

"Yeah, take your own sweet time Malfoy we don't have to get to Transfiguration in three minutes at all" I said with thoroughly evident sarcasm.

He acted as if he hadn't heard me. Idiot.

"MALFOY. I know that your brain processes things _very _slowly, but will you for the love of Merlin get it into your head that we're going to be late for our first class if you don't eat faster?" I yelled.

"Calm down Weasley, I like to take time with my food." he said.

That's it.

I yanked the plate away from him, pulled him off the bench with his tie and pushed him out of the Great Hall.

"Move it Malfoy. Now." I said.

"This is physical assault, Ill sue you Weasley, and get away from me. Give me my food back." he said.

"WE'RE LATE MALFOY, EAT YOUR FOOD SOME OTHER TIME." I yelled.

"But I am hungry." he whined with the cutest pout ever. I'd never thought that Malfoy would be capable of pouting.

Sigh. I am going to kill this boy and end up in Azkaban before this year is over.

"Fine. Stay here." I ordered him and ran back into the Great Hall. I grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and a few sausages and ran back out.

I gave the food to him and he grinned like a five year old.

"Thanks Weasley, now let's get moving, we don't want to be late for our first class do we?" he said with that smirk of his.

I nodded and we started running. I've never ran so fast in my life before, not even during Quidditch practise. I looked down at my watch. Fuck. We were five minutes late already. McGonagall is going to have our arses.

We finally reached the fourth floor and nobody was in sight. Oh shit. Class had already started. We ran to the classroom and shoved the door open. We stood there, panting and trying to catch our breath.

"Oh, how lovely. Thanks for joining us this fine day Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley." said McGonagall in her overtly calm voice. Merlin, we were in trouble.

"Sorry Professor, we just got held up in the Great Hall." said Malfoy with a charming smile.

No mister, your Malfoy charm isn't going to get us out of this one. We're done for.

"I don't care. Detention both of you, tomorrow. See me in my office at 5. Now if you both will do me the honour of taking your seats, I'll proceed with the class." she said.

WHAT?

Detention?

I've never had a detention in my life. Stupid Malfoy. It's entirely his fault.

"Professor! I've never been late before and I've never had a detention for anything before. Can't you just let it go this one time?" I pleaded with her.

"No, Ms. Weasley, I can't _just_ let it go. And there's a first for everything right? Now take your seat." she said.

I glared at Malfoy and he held up his hands in mock surrender. Arse.

Wait. It isn't really his fault. I am to blame too. It was me who woke up late, remember? If anything, I owe Malfoy one. Gah.

The rest of the class passed pretty peacefully with only Al falling asleep in between and McGonagall shouting her head off at him. But that's quite common.

Class got over pretty quickly, I loved Transfiguration, partly because it was extremely fascinating and also because Malfoy wasn't _that _good at it. He hated the subject. And naturally, I loved it.

I packed up my stuff and was about to head out of the room when Jenny appeared by my side.

"Where in the name of Merlin, were you last night?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Jenny. The professors decided that the Heads deserved their own quarters so I was there last night. It's gorgeous. I'll show you around during the break. The only downside is that I have to share it with Malfoy. Can you believe that?" I asked, outraged.

"How is that the downside? You get to share a dorm with the fittest guy in Hogwarts. Be happy. And anyway you two seemed to get along pretty well this morning." she smirked.

"First of all, he isn't the hottest. Don't make me sick. Second of all, it was a onetime thing" I said.

"Whatever you say Rosie." she said and pranced away.

She isn't one of my favourite people in the world right now.

I was half way down the corridor, going to my next class, Charms, when someone called out to me. It was Alex. I waited for him to catch up and gave him a quick hug. It was our thing, whenever we saw each other; we would hug, only in school though.

"Where were you this morning and last night? I was so worried, I considered asking Al for the map." he said.

"I have my own dorm now, that's where I was last night and I was running late this morning, that's all" I said.

"Oh, that's amazing. Show me around sometime?" he asked.

"Sure Alie" I smiled.

Only Jenny and I were allowed to call him Alie. He would punch people if they ever tried calling him Alie. He punched Al, right in the nose once, he was mocking him about being called Alie. Al never ever brought up that name again. Jenny and I didn't use that name much though, he didn't mind us calling him that but he definitely didn't like it, considered it too girly. Whatever.

"Anyway, Rose, if Malfoy gives you _any _shit you come to me okay, now that James isn't here? And I'll beat him up for you." he said.

Such an adorable boy, he'd do anything for Jenny and me.

"Okay Alex, I'll come straight to you if Malfoy pulls anything on me." I laughed.

"Good girl, Rosie." he laughed, patting me on my head.

When James was here, he was my 'Malfoy Guard'. If our fights ever got out of line James would threaten to castrate Malfoy. Now that James is gone, Alex has taken up the position of 'Malfoy Guard', I guess.

What would I do without these boys?

Smiling, I went into the Charms classroom and wished Professor Flitwick a good morning. I loved Flitwick and Charms was just behind Transfiguration and Defence in my favourite subject list.

Charms passed quickly too.

It was a good day, not much homework, very few encounters with Malfoy and as always, incredible food. Bless those house elves, who are now paid and given time off thanks to the one and only, Hermione Granger.

I hope the entire year is like this. But that's too much to ask for I guess**.**

_Hello! _

_I really wasn't sure what to write in this chapter, so I just filled it in with random stuff. Not an important chapter, but I needed a bit of fluff and calm._

_Anyway,_

_Aria : Thanks so much for your reviews, they made my day, I swear._

_I'll try and update as fast as possible, yeah?_

_Luckycharm : thanks for your review, I would love to see where this story goes, too. :P_

_You guys, read and review please!_

_I would love to read your comments on everything. _

_You know it: More the reviews, faster the updates. _

_Thanks! :*_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Queen, except the story line and few of the characters_**.**

Scorpius's POV:

I am a morning person, I always get up early and go for a run around the Quidditch pitch in Hogwarts or at the Malfoy Manor, my father had had a Quidditch pitch built when I turned seven, as a birthday present.

A Quidditch pitch as a birthday present? Yeah, I know. But we are the Malfoys. Fully loaded.

I really didn't need an alarm clock to wake me up but just as a precaution I always set mine at around 5.30 in the morning. You must think that I am insane. But ever since I was a child I have been a morning person. There was something relaxing and calming about the mornings, without which my day would be incomplete and horrible. I needed to breathe in the fresh air and for a minute, I would forget about everything, get lost in my own world. It was total bliss. And the best part was, I wouldn't have any company, nobody to annoy me, no gaggle of giggling girls around me. Nothing. Nobody. Just me and the Quidditch pitch. The rest of Hogwarts was too lazy to get up at 5.30 in the morning. Bless them.

This morning was no different. I got up at exactly 5.30, swung my broom over my shoulder and made my way to the Quidditch pitch. I couldn't do my routine in the winter, I tried once and I froze my balls off, never tried that again. I usually exercised indoors during the winter. It was a pain in the arse but it was better than nothing.

I walked into the Quidditch pitch and just stood there taking in the calm surroundings, breathing in the fresh air. This was my domain. I felt at home here. It was my happy place. I went about my usual routine, ten laps around the pitch on my broom, and five laps of jogging around the pitch, a few push ups and sit ups and more jogging. You can't _just_ have a body like mine you know? It doesn't just appear, magically. I've been exercising this way for the past three years. And obviously, it has paid off.

By the time I was done it was 6.30; I lazed around the pitch for a few minutes and then headed back to the castle. I got back to my room and took a quick shower, came out and put on my uniform. My mother had bought almost ten pairs of uniforms because she thought that I wouldn't be bothered to send my robes for laundry and ironing. She thought that just because I was a boy I revelled in living in a pig sty and wearing unwashed clothes. Boy, is she wrong. I absolutely loathed any kind of a mess. My room is always spick and span. My books and closet organised immaculately, there was no part of my room which was messy. Not even my desk. I can't tolerate a mess; if I happen to see a mess anywhere, it takes me all the strength in my body to restrain myself from cleaning it up, immediately. That is why I avoid going into Alyra's room as much as possible. That's one place that you can describe as a pig sty. That girl. She drives me mad.

I decided to try and run a comb through my hair and try and control it. But nothing happened as I wrestled with it. It just wouldn't lie flat, it was incredibly like Albus's hair that way. Not even a magic potion would work on it. I shouldn't have even bothered with it. Sighing, I packed my bag with the books that I needed for the day, checked that I had done all our assigned work and walked out of my room. I wasn't a nerd, per se. I just wanted everything to be perfect. It was a need, not only a want. For me, everything is required to be perfect. No flaws.

I got down to the common room that I shared with Weasley and sat down, looking at my watch. It was 7. Just then my owl, Gus, arrived with The Daily Prophet. I opened it and was about to start reading, when I realised that Weasley still wasn't up. She definitely wasn't in the bathroom, I would have heard her in my room otherwise and I couldn't hear her moving around her room, now either. Oh Merlin, she hadn't still woken up? That girl.

Sighing, I walked up her stairs and knocked on her door. No reply. I started knocking again and she still didn't respond. Merlin, she was such a deep sleeper. I started banging on the door now; I couldn't keep doing this every day. It was so irritating.

"WEASLEY. UP. NOW," I yelled.

I heard a mumble, thank Merlin, she was at least close to being conscious.

"WEASLEY! MCGONAGALL WAS JUST HERE, SHE SAID THAT SHE WAS GOING TO TAKE YOUR HEAD GIRL BADGE AWAY," I yelled.

That ought to wake her up.

And I was right. I heard her get up with a start and hit her head on the head board; she opened the door with a bang and looked at me wildly.

"What? Why," she asked with widened eyes.

"I was kidding Weasley, you've slept in again, I was just trying to wake you up," I smirked.

She hit me across the head, " You idiot Malfoy, gave me a right scare. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What else could I do Weasley? You should be thanking me, Sleeping Beauty, if I hadn't woken you up, you would be late again. Isn't one detention enough?" I smirked.

"Get lost Malfoy," she grumbled.

"And that's the thanks I get?" I asked, mocking being hurt.

"What do you want? An award? A thank-you-kiss?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, If you insist, a thank-you-kiss would be nice," I said, jokingly.

She made her way to where I was standing and quickly pecked me on the cheek. Wait, what just happened? Was I dreaming? Did Weasley just kiss me? Woah.

That's when I noticed what she was wearing. The tiniest shorts in the world and the most revealing tank top ever. I couldn't help but stare.

"Eyes up here Malfoy," she said, pointing at her face.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley, I was just looking at your room. What a mess. How did you bag the Head Girl position, again? With your organisation skills and neatness, anyone would be mad to offer you the position," I said. Pathetic excuse, I know. But at least I managed to change the topic.

"Oh shut up Malfoy."

She turned away and walked towards the bathroom door but paused with her hand on the knob and turned around, "Wait. How in the name of Merlin do you know about Sleeping Beauty?" she asked.

"Um, my mother used to read muggle fairy tales to Alyra when we were kids and I used to listen in sometimes," I said.

"Oh, that's interesting. Malfoy and muggle fairy tales. Wow." She laughed.

"Shut up Weasley. And get a move on, its 7.10," I said.

I went back down to the common room and started reading The Daily Prophet. Nothing interesting, why has the world been so boring lately?

Just then Weasley came down and took a seat next to me and grabbed the paper from me.

"Done so quickly?" I asked.

"Unlike the bimbos who keep you company Malfoy, I don't need much time to get ready, I don't put on layers and layers of make up, you see," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Has anyone ever taught you manners Weasley? That's my paper. I don't remember giving you permission to take it," I said.

"Get over it Malfoy," she grinned.

"Let's go. We're going to be late again otherwise," she said.

We walked towards the Great Hall.

"Hey Malfoy, I have an idea. How about you wake me up every day?" she asked, looking at me.

"How about not?" I asked.

"But please? Jenny used to wake me all the time, but seeing as we don't share the same dorm anymore, I need someone else to wake me up," she said.

"How about you use an alarm clock?" I asked.

"You think I haven't tried? They don't work!" she exclaimed.

"No," I said.

"Malfoy. Puhlease? With a cherry on top? Don't make me beg now," she said, pouting.

Now I can't possibly say no to that, can I?

"Okay okay, but what do I get in return?" I asked.

"Why do you want something in return? Can't you do a favour for a friend?" she asked.

"Weasley, since when are we friends? We can't stand each other remember? I can't stand your personality," I said.

"And I can't stand your presence. Good point. Okay, what do you want?" she asked me with narrowed eyes.

"And NO sexual favours Malfoy, don't even think about it," she said.

"As if Weasley. Have you looked into a mirror lately? You think I'll ask sexual favours from you? And anyway, I don't need to ask, I get them from girls anyway," I smirked.

"Arrogant git," she mumbled.

"What was that Weasley?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just saying that you're the most amazing person ever", she said.

Uhuh, sure.

"Right. So here's what I want: every time you go to Hogsmeade, you get me whatever I ask for," I said.

"Fine." she said.

"Okay then, we have a deal," I said.

She smiled, I smiled.

We had a quick breakfast with Al, Jenny and Alex and all of us rushed to class. I don't know how or why we become a group. Al and I always avoided hanging out with Weasley and her pals, together, the three of them were unbearable and obviously they thought the same about Al and me.

First class was Transfiguration again. Merlin, I hate this class. I never beat Weasley in this class; she was always a step ahead. Just one step, but it always counted.

McGonagall introduced us to human Transfiguration and gave us an essay to write for home work and then dismissed us.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley, I hope you remember your detention's today. My office, today evening," she said.

"How can we forget, Professor?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course we remember Professor," said Weasley.

Detention. On the very second day of school. Amazing. Don't get me wrong, I am not a detention virgin, like Weasley, I've had my fair share of detention thanks to my idiot of a best friend who always managed to get us into trouble. I had at least a minimum of ten detentions a year.

But this was going to be different. This one is going to be with Weasley.

It's going to be hell.

Merlin, help me.

I went to the Gryffindor common room with Al once classes got over. We were given piles and piles of home work. Our professors are slave drivers, i swear. I had an essay for Transfiguration, an essay for Charms, patronus practice for Defence Against the Dark Arts and some insanely difficult problems for Arithmancy. I have no idea how ill finish all this by tomorrow, guess I have to pull an all-nighter, already. This year is going to be terrible, what with the NEWTs, Head Boy duties and applying for jobs.

I started with patronus practice. We had a new Professor this year and she was amazing. Her name's Alison Schmidt and she is barely thirty. She was proving to be a lot of fun. She insisted on us calling her Professor Alison and she was extremely funny. Al already claimed to have a crush on her. Idiot. Conjuring a patronus wasn't really a big deal for Al and i. We had already conjured patronuses in our sixth year, just because we were bored one evening. It took us a while but now our patronuses are perfect. Mine's a lion, how typically Gryffindor, huh? And Al's is a stag, like his Dad and his Grand Dad. Al is a lot like his father. His eyes, his hair, his courage and his loyalty. Their similarities were uncanny.

We practiced our patronuses a couple of times and then went to the Library to look for books to help us with Charms and Transfiguration. It took us half an hour to find the books and we finally sat down to get a head start on our essays. I finished Transfiguration in an hour, it was such a pain in the arse. Al was slacking off as usual, he loathed essays and I had bully him into doing them all the time. I started doing me Charms essay but it was annoying as hell. I worked on it for a while and then gave up. I decided to do it later. It wasn't due till day after tomorrow, anyway. I then coerced Al into doing his essay and lazed about as he finally started his work.

He finished pretty quickly. And we then headed down to the kitchens. We ordered éclairs and Pumpkin Pasties and sat down to eat. Just as i started on my third éclair, Weasley came rushing into the kitchen.

"Malfoy, where the hell have you been? We have detention remember? I've been looking for you everywhere." She said.

"Oh fuck, let's go," I said, hurrying her out of the kitchen.

"Al, get the Charms essay done before I get back from detention," I said as I rushed out of the kitchen.

The lazy arse, I bet he wouldn't finish even a single paragraph.

Weasley and i ran to McGonagall's office and rushed up the staircase, once the Gargoyle accepted our password. Stupid thing, took its own sweet time.

"Good Evening Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley, just on time I see. I have a lot of work for you to do today," she said, smiling.

Oh Merlin. It's going to be one long detention.

_Hey, you guys!_

_This chapter was just satisfactory. But still, I hope you liked it._

_Review, pleeaasseee. _

_Thanks. :)_


End file.
